As known by experts in the art, there are currently numerous electronic devices using light dots or light emitting diodes (LEDs) as lamps for various types of signaling. Signaling devices which produce a high intensity stroboscopic effect are known, however these devices typically require large auxiliary devices, large cooling units, a high voltage power source and employ fragile components, all of which can increase the cost of the device and limit its working life and versatility.